movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Mazur
Principal Mazur is a minor antagonist from Disney's 1995 film A Goofy Movie. Personality Principal Mazur is, as far as the students are concerned (and even objectively, for that matter), a major stick in the mud and a true epitome of "uncool". His mind and perception of reality are completely confined to school. He favors exclusively academics, discipline, and work, and he even believes that summer holidays should be spent entirely on more studying. Everything others consider "fun", he considers trouble at best, and criminal at worst. He is so detached from popular culture that he simply can't tell the difference between a pop singer and a member of a dangerous gang. This flawed perception of the real world motivated his antagonistic role in adding false danger and unneeded urgency to Max's recent stunt, setting in motion the conflict between the boy and his father. Role in the film As his name suggests, Mazur serves as the principal of Max's school. He makes his first appearance during the song sequence, After Today. Max bumps into him on accident, and Mazur threatens him with suspension. In this appearance, it is shown that he wears a toupée. Later, during the school assembly, the student body president, Stacey, is given a speech to the students and they were shown to be excited, but they grow silent as Mazur comes on stage to give his speech. Mazur begins giving a speech on ways to spend summer vacation, most of which include school work. The boring speech causes most of the school to fall asleep. As he is speaking, a trapdoor, opened by Bobby, causes Mazur to disappear. While he is gone, Max, along with Bobby and P.J, put on a concert while dressed as the rock star Powerline. However, Mazur returns and reveals Max's identity to the school. The three boys are sent to Mazur's office. P.J. meets with him first, and though the punishment is not stated, P.J.'s expression implies that it is bad. Mazur then calls in Bobby. Meanwhile, Roxanne stops to talk with Max, and Max successfully asks her out on a date. Her acceptance excites Max so much, that he starts dancing with Principal Mazur's secretary. At that moment, Mazur comes out of his office and assuming the worst, orders the secretary to contact Goofy. Mazur then has a conversation with Goofy, claiming that Max needs to be controlled or he would end up in the electric chair. The principal makes the matter sound far worse than it really was, such as implying that Max was a gang member, but Goofy is convinced. This incited Goofy to take Max on a road trip so that they can bond. After this, Mazur is not seen again for the rest of the film. He was later mentioned by Goofy to Max after they fall into the river. Gallery Trivia * Since he was never seen in the rest of the film, and he never appeared in House of Mouse, it remains unknown what happened to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Principals Category:Adults Category:Dogs Category:Bosses Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animated Villains Category:Neutral Evil